Believe it or not
by Makeitbutneverbreakit
Summary: Payson  has some encounters but with her friends she'll be fine. Her life to the olympics. And payson and Sahsa's love for the other.
1. Chapter 1

Believe it or not.

As I walk down these halls with my three best friends I can't help but to think back. Just a month ago I attended this school. But that was before my surgery. Coming back now it seems so weird and different. The bell rings signaling the end of a class. _Crap I wanted to just slip in grab my things from my locker and leave. _I think to myself.

Once people see me they stare as if I'm some freak. My best friend Emily stares at me to make sure I'm alright.

"I'm fine"

"Look carnie girl is back and with her friends" I hear behind me we are all wearing our medals from beating the Chinese and other ones from before (Lauren's idea). And we are wearing our Rock track suit.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Lauren asks as we turn around.

"Wow nice fakes." She says and at this point people have gathered around

"Lauren easy" Kaylie says as Lauren tries to take a step forward

"They aren't fakes" I say as I open my locker

"What could you possibly win those for or did they have a loser contest I didn't know about" she asks as everyone laughs.

"You should know about being a loser" Kaylie replies I stare at Kaylie where did that mouth come from.

"So if there wasn't a loser contest what did you win the for?" She asks sarcastically.

"If you must know we won them from competing against the Chinese national team and Genji Cho and other competitions" I say as I shove my things into my box.

"What and who the hell is that?" Ask the girl while her friends agree at this point people are googling it on their phone's.

"Genji Cho a perfect and some might say the best gymnast the Chinese have ever created. Last week the Rock rebels perhaps the gutsiest team ever assembled which consists of three national team members Kaylie Cruz, Lauren Tanner, and Emily Kmetko competed against each other shocking the world when former National champion Payson Keeler performed her come back on bars after what we thought was a career ending and life crippling accident. Earlier when Payson was at the national competition we saw her break her back and doctors said no one would be able to fix it. Sasha Belov former four time Olympic gold medalist is this teams coach. Genji Cho was trained from the age of four for perfection so when Kaylie Cruz and the rest of the rock rebels competed and took five of the twelve medals more than what has ever been taken no one doubt's this team or their coach. Payson Keeler the most inspirational story went from Olympic hopeful to trying to be a teenage girl and back to Olympic hopeful. This girl has many fans and when we see her sweep most of the gold medals at the Olympics while the other rock rebels take the rest we won't be surprised." Shouts a boy from the back of the group reading a article from his phone.

"Lauren Tanner" says the girl with dirty brown hair pointing to herself.

"Kaylie Cruz" says the Brunette as she copies Lauren's actions.

"Emily Kmetko" Says the tall Brunette doing the same as Kaylie and Lauren.

"And I'm Payson Keeler" I say as I copy my friends.

"What the hell" says the girl who's mouth is open

All of a sudden we here a _Bam _that sounds like door being open. All girls smile as they see their coach walking down the hell while everyone cowers in fear.

"Kaylie, Emily, Lauren, Payson I said ten minutes and it's been twenty this can't possibly be more important than the Olympics now can it?" Sasha asks as we all shake our heads he adds "I thought so now I want you to do a back handspring dismount with a double twist and finish off with a _pirouette_down the hall" he orders

"Yes Sasha" we all say as we hand our bags to him.

"Women and their bags" he mutters which make us all laugh as we tumble down the hallway with everyone staring after us. When we turn and run back to Sasha

"That was good" he says "but Payson remember to keep your line's straighter"

"Yes Sasha" I say as everyone stares at us obviously not seeing the problem.

"There is no way your famous" say's the girl.

"Well I am and when I'm at the Olympics I can promise you one thing you won't be famous you will still be the same jerk you are now" I say and the girls hug me.

"What is that Sasha?" I say as I point pass him towards the door where reporters and photographer are standing.

"Great that's just great" says Sasha as he turns around and yells "Who called the paparazzi?" no one answers him and they all just stare.

"They probably aren't even here for you" says the girl as all her minions agree.

"Well they sure as hell aren't here for you" I say as Sasha puts his hand on my shoulder

"Oh god I can hear it now all the questions." Sasha says while we all just smirk at him. _This cannot get better because these people and this sport is my life._

"Let's go" I say as we walk to the doors but before we step out we turn to see that everyone has followed "On three" I say as I put my fist in the middle

"Come o Pay" says Kaylie but she does it anyway

"One, Two, Three" I say and we all scream "Rock on" When Sasha opens the door all you can see is the flashes from the cameras and mikes being shoved into our faces.

"Payson, Payson Keeler over here"

"Sasha! we thought Payson was over"

"Kaylie do you think Payson will be your only competition"

"Hey" Sasha yells and all the commotion stops "Payson had surgery and is fine and now I have to take these girls to go train so back away." he says while we all get into his truck.

_Life could not get better!_ Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When training was done and Sasha dismissed everyone I went over to the vault to work on my routines. Sasha left the gym and let the door slam on his way out.

As I stare at the object in front of me I can't help but to get nervous. I vision my routine and I take off full speed towards the vault. I imagined I stuck the landing but I was far from it.

I land with a thud on my face and as I stare at the mat under me I can't help but _think I will never be as good as I was before_. I'm being overwhelmed and I can't breathe I try to sit up but I end up falling back down. All I hear are my sobs filling the gym. I don't know how long I have cried until I hear the door opening again. I start to get up and wipe the tears from my face but it's not working and I fall back to my knees.

"Payson" Sasha yells as he runs across the gym towards me. As he crouches down next to me I try to turn my face from him.

"I'm fine" I manage to get out in between sobs. As I feel his hand on my shoulder I start to feel safe but I know all he is giving me is pity so I shake his arm off and manage to make my sobs quiet

"I don't nee your pity" I say as I get up and walk towards my bag with Sasha hot on my trail.

"You think I'm giving you pity" he yells at me I turn around with my bag in hand and almost collide with him

"Well it sure as hell isn't anything else" I yell back at him and I add in "I'm sick and tired of everyone acting like they care when they don't. I am confused enough as it is"

"What are you confused about Payson?" he asks as he leans down to my ear "I'm not giving you pity I do care about you" he says as he caresses my cheek

"You can't do that. This is what I'm confused about Sasha I feel things towards you that I shouldn't feel and you aren't helping with those feelings" I say as I pull his hand away from my cheek letting another tear fall as I turn around and try to open the door. As I push against the cold medal over and over.

"Open the door Sasha I just want to go home" I half whisper and half yell

"Payson I'm so sorry." he looks at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Sasha it is not you who should be sorry it is me" I say "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable I think it would be better if I leave. Now can you please open the door?" I ask as I walk back over to the door.

"Payson you have not made me feel uncomfortable" he says with his rich accent

"Sasha I just told you I have feelings for you. How could you not be uncomfortable I'm uncomfortable with myself" I say to him as I turn around "I feel horrible half for feeling the way I do. And half because you don't feel the same way as me"

"Who said I didn't feel the same" He asks as he comes to stand next to me

"Sasha your twenty-nine and I'm sixteen. Besides that little fact I am your athlete not some gorgeous girl you met outside of this place." I say as I stare at him "Sasha I know a lot of things and one thing I'm sure about is that you do not look at me like how you look at other women"

"Payson do you not realize how beautiful you really are" he asks me as he grabs my shoulder

"Sasha I figured out a long time ago that I would be known for my gymnastics and not my beauty" I whisper as I take his hand off my shoulder.

"Why would you ever say that Payson? You are beautiful. I don't look at you the way I look at other women because I know it is wrong what I feel towards you isn't right Payson." Sasha says as he looks at me with his beautiful gleaming eyes

"Sasha please don't lie to me. I have had a lifetime of pity and I don't need it from you" I say "Now open this goddamn door"

"No and you cannot tell me what I feel Payson" he comes up from behind me and turns me to face him.

All I feel is our lips colliding together. It the most passionate kiss I have ever had. I've only ever kissed Nicky before but this is so different. His tongue licks my bottom lip silently asking for entrance which I grant as I wrap my arms around his neck. It feels as if our tongues are dancing. He pushes me up against the doors the cold medal digging into my back but that is what makes it all the more real. Soon the only thing that fills the gym is the sound of our lips smacking together and the moans we both make. But it all ends too soon as he grabs me by my waist and pushes me away.

I give him a confused look as he digs through his pockets and unlocks the door. He kisses me one last time before I leave the rock. I feel happier than I have ever felt before.

"Goodnight Payson. I will see you in the morning" he yells as I walk toward the exit of the rock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I walk into the crowded gym I spot my friends. They are all huddled together Chattering about something, _probably boys_.

That reminds me of Sasha. I look towards his office but only catch a glimpse of his golden hair before I walk onto the mat and begin to stretch. My friends finally acknowledge my presence as I sit there listening to them.

"So Pay I heard that Max asked you out" Lauren says glaring at me

"When was this Pay?" asks Emily

"The day I came over to your house." I reply not even looking up

"Oh, so you shot him down I see" Lauren says and she adds "did you have a seizure or something?"

"No I was fine" I reply glaring right back at her "He called me though"

"All right Pay" Kaylie says as she does the splits.

"I thought I told you he is mine" Lauren says as she gets up and walks towards me

"I didn't ask him to ask me out or to call me so just chill" I say as I turn my back toward her and the office

This doesn't stop me from hearing the glass door sliding open and Sasha walking down the step. I know we are about to get in so much trouble.

"Ladies back to WORK" he yells which makes everyone turn to him. I hurry over to the beam and stretch my legs a little bit more on it. I can see Sasha heading my way but my vision in soon blocked by Max. He smiles at me and I smile back when he doesn't move I turn around towards the beam

"Looking good Payson" he replies with a wink and turns to see Sasha standing right behind him "Um… hi Sasha"

"Stop fraternizing with my gymnasts Max" Sasha says I see something flash in his eye but before I know it is gone "Payson my office" he says and as I stare at him he adds "Now"

"Yes Sasha" I say as I past by him and look towards max who gives me a wink. I can feel the blush going up my cheeks. As I turn around I can see my friends staring at the office before Sasha closes the door.

"What was that Payson?" he asks as he sits in his chair

"I don't know what you mean" I say as I sit down in the chair across from his desk.

"He was flirting with you. I have never seen a guy flirt with you. When did you get so cozy?" He says as he stares at me

"We're not he just asked me out one time. And what is that supposed to mean you've never seen a guy flirt with me so what is he not allowed to flirt with me?" I ask challenging him

"No he's not. I don't want him to flirt with you." he replies

"Well I can't ask him to stop" I say as I get up from my seat and kneel down in front of him I touch his hands and say "Sasha calm down I didn't flirt back and you know who I like."

"I'm sorry it's just you might realize what you could have with him. Or any other better guy" He says as he look down at me touching my cheek

"No one is better than you Sasha. And don't you forget it" I reply as I lean forward to kiss him. But the glass door slides open and we quickly drop hands.

"Hey Sasha...and Payson what are you doing?" Summer asks

Lie, Lie, Lie "I lost my rubber band" I reply _Great I sound like a retard_ Sasha is just sitting there looking amused. I quickly grab the rubber band from my hand and drop it on the ground "Found it. Is that all you need Sasha"

"Yes Payson try not to lose your rubber band again" he says as he chuckles. Before I shut the glass door I can hear summer.

"Hey Sasha do you maybe…. wanna go out?" She asks as I turn around and stare at Sasha who is staring back at me I walk down the stairs without waiting for his reply.

_I knew it_. I think to myself _I just hope he says no._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what was that about Payson?" Kaylie asks me as I get near her

"Nothing he just wanted to talk about my routines" I reply jumping up onto the beam

"He could have talked about that out here" Lauren said from the beam beside me

"Well maybe he thinks you'll steal my routine" I say not even looking at her and I can hear her humph of her disagreeing

"I'm going to work on my bars."I said before walking away.

This is the sport, the lifestyle; you have your friends who at any time could stab you in the back. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world. Visualizing my simple routine I chalk up. Saluting the imaginary judges then I jump and everything else in my mind is cleared away. Flip one, change bars. Flip two, change grip. Flip three, dismount to the ground.

3 months ago I would have laughed at such a simple routine but now I'm happy I am even able to do that. Smiling to myself I nod my head once.

Everyone has left the gym already and I'm still here big shocker but I love it here this is my everything. I can hear the glass door sliding open and I remain on the beam just working through some simple routines. I feel his presence behind me but I ignore him and keep concentrating.

"Payson….." the deep and incredibly sexy voice says from behind me but I ignore it and keep working "Payson?" he tries again

All I do is jump off the beam grab my bag and walk past him heading towards the door.

I suddenly feel a arm wrap around mine damn it there was only ten more feet towards the exit.

"Payson did I do something wrong?" Sasha asks I turn around and reply

"No Coach everything is fine see you tomorrow" I force a smile and turn around leaving him there but knowing Sasha he won't just take that as an answer

"What's wrong Draga?"

"What does that mean?" I ask as I stare into his eyes

"My love" One step towards me "My sweetheart" Another step and he keeps walking until he's right in front of me.

"Sasha can you just leave me alone I don't have time for this bullshit." I see shock on his face I don't know if it's from me swearing or how abrupt I'm being.

"Hey what do you mean bullshit?" He asks pure confusion

"We were kidding ourselves to think this could work I know Summer asked you out and honestly I don't think I wanna know your answer. Now I'm going to leave I'll see you tomorrow" I state as I turn away and walk out of the gym.

"Hey Payson have fun at the gym?" My mother asks as I throw myself into the kitchen chair.

"Of course she did she's a robot" said Becca I'm really tired of all this crap I'm not a robot but this is what I worked or my whole life and I'm not going to throw it away

"Becca I'm not a robot I love the sport and I'm pretty sick and tired of everyone judging me in case you haven't noticed I have it hard enough as it is" I get out of my chair turned to look at my mom and sisters shocked faces and say "I'm going to bed I'm not hungry" as I run to my room and slam my door I can hear my mothers muffled voice

"At least she learned something in high school"

I jump on my bed take out my phone and read my 20 texts surprisingly they are all from Sasha. All saying the same thing _we need to talk_, _I'm sorry_, _it's not what you think._

I turn it off and fall asleep thinking of the man I love.


End file.
